Forever and Always: Once upon a Time
by KynthiaOlympia
Summary: A fluff one-shot taking place 1 year after the Giant War. Percy is gathering the courage to ask Annabeth a very important question: on that'll change the rest of their lives. There will be a multi-chapter sequel called Forever and Always:Eternity at our Fingertips... Rated K for light Percabeth fluff


**Forever and Always: The Beginning**

**AN: Hey guys so this takes place one year after the Gigantomachy (Giant War) this is a cheesy fluffy one-shot with a just as cheesy multi-chapter sequel, so if you don't like don't read…**

**Parings: Percabeth obviously, Jasper, Frazel, and Lenya (Percabeth is 18, Jason is 17, Piper 16, Hazel 15, Frank 17, Leo 16, Reyna 16)**

**Disclaimer: I totally own PJO *Sarcasm Mode***

**(Percy POV)**

Today was a little over a year since The Giant War ended, and it was my birthday and Annabeth and I's 2-year anniversary. Even though the campers who've known us since we were 12 are saying it's our 6-year anniversary. I am currently pacing my cabin, the little black box growing warm in my palm. Today I was going to ask my WiseGirl to make me the happiest man alive. I was thinking of where to take Annabeth, when 3 bright flashes enter the room. Poseidon, Aphrodite, and Athena are all standing there in their Ancient Greek attire. My eyes go wide as I kneel before the gods.

"Percy…" my father acknowledges "please stand, you don't need to kneel." I slowly stand up still keeping my head bent.

"Father, Lady Aphrodite, Lady Athena what are you doing here?"

"I am here to support you, and help with ideas." Poseidon states

"I'm here to help you propose, and for the show." Aphrodite giggles

"I am here to test if you are worthy for my favorite daughter, Sea Spawn." Athena declares

"What must I do Lady Athena?"

"First you must list 5 things you have done for Annabeth that'll impress me…"

I rack my brain for things when they hit me.

"First I snuck out of camp and traveled across the country to save her when we were 14." Aphrodite squeals at that one

"Next, I told her my Achilles heel because I trusted her with my life." Aphrodite then coos

"Third I gave up the opportunity to be immortal so I wouldn't have to leave her." Aphrodite awws, coos and squeals at this one

"Fourth she was the only thing I remembered when Hera wiped my memory, and sent me to Camp Jupiter." I hear Aphrodite sigh with a dreamy expression.

"And last but not least I fell into Tartarus with her so we wouldn't be separated ever again." I finish. Athena looks somewhat impressed, Poseidon is smirking, and Aphrodite looks as if she will pass out from sheer excitement.

"Now tell me 3 things that you love about my daughter…" **(Credit to TomBomb12 for the ideas) **

"Do I have to choose?" I question Lady Athena and she nods

"I love when she cries…" Athena glares, and Poseidon looks confused "That came out wrong, let me explain. I hate when she is sad, but I love that she will cry in front of me. I am the only one in the entire world that she will cry in front of. She will put down the walls that she's built up her entire life, and lets me and nobody else in." Aphrodite is tearing up while Athena nods for me to continue.

"Alright I guess the second thing I love about Annabeth is her nose. It's got the lightest brush of freckles across it that makes her look more beautiful. The adorable way she scrunches it up when she's mad at me or trying really hard to focus on something making. Or how it gets red when she's cold and puts it in the crook of my neck to heat it up and it makes me squirm wanting to push her away yet pull her closer at the same time. When she flares her nose at something stupid that I say to her." Aphrodite is close to tears now.

"Which leads me to my third thing I love most about Annabeth is, and the thing I love most about her," Aphrodite was practically _dying_ on the floor "her eyes. Annabeth's eyes are an _infinite_ pool that I could get lost in and swim in forever. They are unique; of anyone I've ever seen nobody has the same eyes as her, not ever that she has the same eyes either. They are constantly changing every shade of grey you could imagine. When I look into her eyes, I see love, I see promise, and I know everything I do has a purpose. I know that I've got a place that I'm safe and nobody can hurt me." Aphrodite is silently weeping in the corner while Athena looks determined to say no.

"Alright Perseus you have earned my blessing, but hurt my daughter you will face Tartarus _alone_!" and then she vanished leaving a lamenting Aphrodite and a prideful Poseidon behind. Aphrodite envelops me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Percy just speak from your heart when you propose and I'll handle the rest, and she flashes out leaving behind the scent of roses and designer perfume. Poseidon claps me on the shoulder, hand me a pair of keys and a note, and disappears. I glance at the note and it says

_Son, these keys are to a mansion I own in Santorini, Greece. Now I'm putting aside my hate for Athena so you can be happy. I give you my luck and best wishes to impress your girl._

_-Poseidon_

I can honestly say my dad is now the best Olympian ever. There was a picture of the house, and Holy Hera it was amazing. Two stories, on the beach, with an infinity pool, a library, 7 bedrooms and much more, this was the perfect place for a proposal. I fist-pump and start to happy dance. Suddenly an outfit appears on my bunk, with a note. Lady Aphrodite had sent me an outfit, it's a light grey button up with roll-up sleeves, black jeans and black converse. I sigh with relief, as I run to the bathroom to shower and change.

About an hour later I am at the door to the Athena cabin, with a small container in my hands and the keys to my father's house along with the little velvet box in my back pocket. Piper and Malcom open the door. Piper smiles and tells me that Annabeth will be ready in another 10 minutes. I motion for Malcom to come with me for just a moment.

"What's up Percy?" Malcom questions and I pull out the little box

"I already have Fredrick and Athena's permission and approval already, but I know you are protective of her so I wanted to ask you as well." I trail off, but he places a hand on my shoulder "Percy, you willingly fell into hell for her, I would be honored if you proposed…"

I smile and we share a man hug, and Piper is silently smiling and I know she knows. She places a finger to her sealed lips, and I know my secret is safe.

Another few minutes later Annabeth comes in a navy blue and white striped short sundress and brown gladiator sandals, and has only lip-gloss. Yet she looks as beautiful as Aphrodite herself, and I smirk as she tries to pull her dress a little lower.

I grab her hand, and place one over her eyes, while she asks "Seaweed Brain what are you doing?"

"Shhh… It's a surprise Wise Girl…" I whisper into her ear and she shivers a little bit. I focus on the address of my father's place, and suddenly my vision goes blue as I feel Annabeth and I condensing and vaporizing like little water droplets on a hot day.

When my vision clears I see I'm on the driveway of my father's place, and slowly I uncover Annabeth's eyes. Her stormy grey eyes twinkle with excitement; kind of like a kid's in a candy shop. She faces me, and tackles me in a flying hug kissing me passionately. She then gets off me, and offers her hand outstretched, and I take it. We spend about an hour going through the house, and the vast expanse of rooms. Then for the next few hours we walk around the agora in town. We sample some Ground Beef Gyros, some Tsoureki (Sweet bread), and some Baklava. We go around looking at different vendors: who were selling things like pottery, accessories, clothes, etc. We laughed and talked about the most absurd things.

We are now sitting on the beach watching the sun go down, as I start to fidget slightly before blurting out "Annabeth close your eyes…"

Annabeth cocks her head to the side in puzzlement, but never the less places her hands over her eyes, and stands up. I prop myself up on my knee, and pull out the little black velvet box.

"Open your eyes Wise Girl…" I say my voice shaky.

She opens and tears start to form in her eyes and her voice is barely above a whisper "Percy…"

"Annabeth, Wise Girl; we've known each other since we were 12, and even though we weren't friends at first, we soon became best friends, and we still are. I didn't really notice my feelings for you until you were captured by Dr. Thorn. But even then I was clueless, and for another 2 years before we finally got together. And even though it's out of my control I apologize for the 8 months I was gone and all the agony. The only thing that kept me determined was the only thing I remembered: you. When we meet back up at Camp Jupiter, I felt as the part of me that was missing was whole again. Annabeth, if I let you fall in to Tartarus alone, I wouldn't be able to cope with myself knowing I failed you. So Annabeth Chase I went on & different quest either with you or for you and went through two wars and Hell together. So I ask with all my being Annabeth Chase will you marry me?"

"Oh my gods Percy, yes… Yes!" she screams as she launches on top of me, as we lock in a passionate embrace. All I can think is she said yes…

_**The End**_

_**AN: Hey just finished this fluffy one-shot which was something I thought of on the fly actually. Anyway there will be a multi-chapter sequel as I mentioned earlier. I am going to do it as soon as I have some free time, and some more elaborate plot for it so far. But I'm going to do some fanfictions for Mortal Kombat (My newest obsession). Bye Guys**_

_**-**__**kynthiathegoddessofpercabeth01**___


End file.
